The Chase
by Anonymous4nowx
Summary: For the first time in my career, my hands trembled. The gun rested in my hands was pushed against his forehead and everything in me wanted to rip it away."I love you," I whispered, knowing this was the last chance I had. Surprise was evident on his face and then he smiled. Even now, he smiled. "Do it." I gripped the weapon tightly before firing. I killed him. Delena RxR
1. Prologue

Hey :D I know some of you wouldn't have liked the idea of a new fic, yet again. But I had this idea for quite a long while. and well, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Prologue

24 March, 2014.

NYPD 13th Precinct, 234 E 21st Street, New York, NY.

8.43 PM

~Elena's POV~

Pity.

That's the only word that has been ringing in my head for the past few minutes. Everyone in precinct had that emotion in their eyes. They were sympathetic. It wasn't that obvious, was it? The bags under my eyes proved and tear tracks on my cheek proved otherwise. But despite allof this, I remained rigid. It was true I had a break down a little while ago, but now that won't happen. I refused to cry over him. I refused to waste my sleep on him. I refused to think about It.

But I couldn't.

It hurt, it hurt real bad when I found him with some other girl in our matrimonial bed. It hurt when he didn't do anything but a few phone calls. It was like, I didn't mean anything to him.

I didn't mean a thing to him.

Anger.

That was the second emotion I was facing after a span of ten days. The ones who say that grief had five stages, that is complete utter bullshit. Mine had only two. Hurt and Anger.

I was angry that he didn't care. I was angry that I fell for his charm so easily. I was angry at myself because I thought someone in this world might actually love me.

I clenched the gun in my hand tightly, my glasses were wet and my vision was blur. I shook my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts and my feelings. Firing three shots in one ago, a faint grin graced my features as I hit the target everytime. The human cardboard fell with a thud as I moved on to the next one.

I had unleashed anger within me, and most of all grief. I did let out my anger out, but my grief, I refuse to.

I was better emotionless. I ripped my glasses off my eyes, rubbing my cheeks furiously trying to get rid of the evidence.

Evidence that I was weak.

No one wrote about the this stage of grief.

Emotionless.

I was better off this way. I am not meant for love-or any kind of emotion related to affection. I won't let anyone mess with me. I won't fall in love.

Not falling in love equals no heartbreak.

"Elena?" I heard a faint mumble. I moved my head towards the right, looking for the voice source, "You should hear this," Matt spoke in low voice.

I nodded, trying to get out of this situation as soon as possible. I wasn't weak. I shouldn't be weak, I was a cop. Matt shouldn't witness this moment, "I'm coming."

24 March, 2014.

Unknown Alley.

8.30 pm

~Damon's POV~

My eyes snapped open.

The first thing I noticed was that my pants were wet. "What the-" I mumbled to myself as I noticed the crimson liquid seeping through my clothes. I moved my hands, trying to get rid of it when I noticed blood seeping through them.

Fuck

My heart sunk deeper into my chest as I got up. I noticed the body lying, his head turned towards me, his mouth open. "Dan," I mumbled the familiar name, "What-what-how?" The words came out incoherently. Fear was gripping me. Never in my life had I been so afraid. Did I do that?

I might have done that. The realisation simply dawned on me as I gazed at the gun lying on the ground. The gun that I owned. I can't believe I did that.

The cool, crimson liquid made me want to puke. The bullet hole that was behind Dan made me want to kill myself with the gun-committing suicide. The deep red liquid was still oozing out of his wound colouring his what once was a a blue shirt.

My head hurt.

"Hello?" I got up to find some help, "Somebody help me!" On receiving no reply, I interlocked my fingers and pressed the palms of my hands in frustration. Kicking the trash can that was in my vicinity, I screamed.

Seconds later I closed my eyes. Sighing to myself, I took a deep breath. I needed help.

I might have done this, I may have not. I did go to a psychiatrist, but that didn't mean I was crazy enough to murder someone. The last thing I remembered was heading towards my home.

Finally, coming to a decision, I reached for my phone. I didn't even spot a single camera.

Fuck my life.

I smeared some blood on the phone as I opened it. I groaned, knowing what was coming ahead for me. I searched for the number on the internet.

Coming across the number, I dialled it. I didn't want to do this. But I had to.

I placed the phone against my ear, tears welling up in my eyes as I realised that severity of the situation, "Hello?" I heard a few noises from the other end before a person spoke up, "NYPD 13th Precinct."

I breathed in, bracing myself. "My name is Damon Salvatore and I think I just killed someone."

**like it? hate it? I am personally putting this fic under the category of "Coming Soon" Depends on the amount of reviews I get. Hope you liked it x Anonymous :D P.S TWG will be updated tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 1 : Life

**Hey, I am back. Thank you so much for the great reviews. I am glad you guys are liking the plot. Here is chapter one-**

**Thank you so much for the generous reviews! I love you guys xx This chapter is for all those people who people who reviewed it, followed it-favourited the story. Thank you x**

**Disclaimer : Roses are red**

**The sky is blue.**

**I don't own Tvd**

**And neither do you (Unless you are L.J Smith or Julie Plec? Why did you kill Damon man?) **

_She suffered a heartbreak_

_His entire life was at stake._

**Chapter 1 : Life**

24 March, 2014

NYPD, 13th Precinct, 234 E 21ST Street, New York, NYC

8.47 pm

Elena's POV

I stared numbly at the phone in front of me. Did someone just fess up? I wasn't sure how many times have I seen that happen, people generally don't come forward themselves and certainly don't approach the police. Speaking of not being sure, the guy just said that he _thinks _he committed a murder.

What did he mean by that?

A possibility struck me as I begin to analyze the situation. Maybe he was drugged. That was the best I could come up with. The thoughts boggled my mind and I felt tears clouding my vision. It wasn't because of the case; it was because of the emotional battle that was going on inside of me. Because of _him, _I couldn't even concentrate on my most favourite thing in the world. It might me mean, but the urge to solve the homicide excited me to no extend. Although, I clearly wasn't able to focus-

The case seemed a blur, my emotions were taking a toll of me.

"Elena," I head a faint whisper and I looked up, trying my best to hide the water droplets that were collecting in my eyes, "You should go home." I heard Caroline stage whisper and I almost opened my mouth to protest-_almost. _"Don't argue." I caught a wisp of reddish brown hair and I glared at Matt who just looked back in my eyes with his baby blues. I sighed,

Maybe they were right. The battle was futile anyway. As much as I tried to deny it, they knew the truth and they knew, what was best for me.

"If anything major happens, I am a call away, okay?" I needed to tell them this. I knew they wouldn't call me and I would have to check at the precinct anyway. But I just needed to say that once, they needed to realise how important this life was to me, my cases were to me.

"Will do." Is the response I received from my co-female officer.

…

24 March 2014

Unknown Alley

8.50 pm

Damon's POV

I stared at the body right in front of me. I remember Dan. I remembered that day where I thrashed this guy repeatedly because he really pissed me off. But did I hate him so much that I murdered him?

My heart said no, it screamed no.

But the evidence said something else. My gaze wandered around, trying to put two and two together. The evidence showed that it was me, although my heart screamed something else.

I didn't even know what time it was. My watch had stopped. I tried to reach for the gun-just to be sure if it was mine, but I couldn't. I couldn't change the scene of crime-and surely couldn't leave a handprint on it. I sighed lightly. The blood on my tshirt made me feel sick and I just wanted to crawl in hole and probably die. I knew the situation I was in was really bad-but I was internally sure of this fact that I didn't kill him.

Keyword : Internally.

My trail of thoughts carried my mental presence away from the site of murder. I didn't how long it had been-probably half an hour, give or take. A beam of light hit my face as I realised that the police has just approached me. Taking in a deep breath, my brain got used to the blaring noises. The intensity of this situation just hit me as I heard the noise of boots hitting the pavement and it made me wonder how many people had actually arrived the site. I opened my eyes suddenly finding myself staring at a lot of people, their eyes as big as saucers.

I chuckled dryly, now they come. When I was here, howling for help-no one approached me. Even I didn't see people around at that time-or maybe the paranoia was getting to me. "Get up." I heard a voice-and it took me a minute to realise that I actually was on my knees, facing the ground-as if ashamed of something.

Was this some sign?

Did I really murder Dan?

Was I capable of doing such a vile deed?

I knew we had a few bones to pick-large bones to pick in the past, but could I actually stoop down to this level? In the past, I myself have tried to commit suicide-but, my mother's words always reached my mind and soul, as if she was still around,

_Life is precious. Never take it for granted._

If I really knew how precious life was, then-was I really capable of committing this murder. The circumstance said something different, my conscious said something different, "Get up." I heard again and this time I looked up.

Two cops stared at me, their eyes wide-pupils dilated. I chuckled, tried to atleast-no one must have ever actually called them before-confessing up.

That too, they weren't sure. Gathering enough strength I stood up and suddenly, the world spun.

Or well, I did.

Clutching on to the nearest thing-which I figured out was the officer's shoulder, I blinked hard. Twitching my eye repeatedly in hopes that my vision clears up. Three seconds later, it did. Looking at the male officer, I offered him a small smile-"I don't think I committed this murder." I told him frankly as his eyebrow rose as if judging me.

"Why did you call then?"

"Because circumstance proved other wise and I really need your help, " I told him frankly, "Though I am pretty sure, I was drugged." I continued, "I am whacked out of mind." I spoke and this time he laughed. This was a pretty strong proof that I didn't do a thing. The thought of getting out of this brought a small urge to smile. I forced a small grin before it vanished as I saw what he was holding.

_A pair of handcuffs._

…

24 March 2014

637 Z, 42nd Street, New York, NYC.

9.55 pm

Elena's POV

I stared at the picture of the two of us. It was right in front of this condo, it was at our housewarming party. I remembered how happy people were, how they gave us the entire 'I told you so' as they anticipated us becoming the couple. How, they knew that we were the perfect couple.

I thought so too.

Until it all crumbled.

I sighed; my eyes were dry. The water escaped long ago leaving faint marks on my tan cheeks as if trying to remind of the tragic ending of my relationship. My hands reached as I turned the photo upside now, knowing that it was the past and now, it was my turn to get past it.

I hesitantly reached for the drawer. Fumbling through other things, I reached for the most important one. What _was _the most important one. I looked at the diamond ring, my thoughts travelling back involuntarily at the night he proposed. I leaned against my _new _bed. The old bed reeked of him. Reeked of them together. I closed my eyes-they felt dry. And it sorta hurt when I twitched it. Mentally making a note of visiting the eye specialist real soon, I moved my fingers across the faint band. Even though my eyes were closed-I could express the entire statement that was under my fingers.

_Elijah's Elena._

It seemed surreal at that time. How he wrote it. How he claimed me as his and how I reciprocated back but-

I realised he was never mine.

It was difficult. Moving on was difficult. Not when you are in love, or so I thought. Was this really love? Because what I heard was that love is a two way street, but here it was one way.

Was.

He never did really love me. Because if he did, he wouldn't have cheated on me.

Did he ever love me? Was I that repulsive? What did I do to make him throw away two years of our relationship, just to be with another girl.

"I hate him," I mumbled faintly and I did. I do love him-did love him but now, I hate him. I hated him because he generated these feelings inside of me. Feeling of insecurity, fear of loving-of falling for someone else. I loved and hated him, was that really possible?

A sudden voice reverberated in the air-making me realise that someone had just rung the doorbell. Cringing for a split second, I got up-forcing my lips to curl up. I caught a look in the mirror. Fixing my hair just a tiny bit, I headed towards the door. I took a deep breath as I opened the door.

My voice got caught in my throat, the faint hello that was about to escape my lips long gone. "Elijah," I breathed in and suddenly, my lips twitched as I stared at the black eye that I gave him.

Bastard deserved it anyway.

"Elena," He said, his voice husky and I suddenly straightened by back. I did mean what I said earlier, as much broken as I was on in the inside-I refused to show it on the outside. "What the hell do you want?" I gather up some courage and my voice sounded cold.

He flinched, clearly not anticipating this move .Well, boohoo. What did he expect me to do? Welcome him in with a smile? "I just-" Elijah closed his eyes momentarily and I simply tapped her foot impatiently before murmuring something, "Why?" I needed this. Before Elijah could actually propose them getting together, just like his other attempts-which lasted for only three days, I wanted this closure. I wanted to know the exact reason so that I could decipher my life further-or perhaps, our life further.

"I-" He stuttered again, seemed to be caught off guard. I closed my eyes before opening them, the tears that were welling up were ready to break my facade, "You were busy with your case and she-she was there." He was being honest, like always. It was one of things that I liked about him. Liked. Now-the urge of just hitting him hard-or to cry real hard was proving me wrong.

"That doesn't give you the right to be with someone else." I said, making sure my voice was cold. It wasn't difficult. I was now used to this, I needed to be strong. I maybe broken on the inside, but I refused to let this creep crumble me. Cheaters don't deserve satisfaction, especially when I now got to know the reason. The emotions inside of me jumbled. The anger seemed to overpower my grief as yelled, "It doesn't give you the right to screw up my life. I loved you." I said, sincerely meaning it. I loved him, not love.

Did I love him?

Yes, I think getting over that will take some time.

Was I in love with him?

No, the way he cheated on me-the way he didn't call-that had faltered my love. Not completely though. But instead of a fire-all that was left was a flame of my love for Elijah.

"I love you too." He said, suddenly strutting forward and grabbing my hands. The door to the flat was left ajar and suddenly, the two of us were in the living room. The same living room we had decorated together. The white sofa, the wooden furnishing-it's everything we chose and wanted, together. Honestly, living in this house was a challenge itself. It contained memories. Memories that I am sure the both of us regret now, I sure did. But, since he was the guilty party in this act. I refuse to give up this condo. I was hurt and honestly, I deserved something. I wasn't ready for him to get away with everything.

"No, you don't." I breathed, "When you love someone-"I looked into his eyes, "You don't cheat on them Elijah. You don't cheat on your girlfriend, let alone your fiance." I finished as I watched guilt settled down into those dark orbs.

Good, he deserved it.

"I am sorry," He started, "And-and I know, nothing can make up to you at this point." He said, his eyes now looking down at the floor, ashamed, "But I will make it up to you, I promise. What Katherine and I had-" He grasped my hand and I wanted to pull away badly, a part of me did. Another part of me wanted to hold on to him, to trust him

But I was not naive.

"Was a mistake." He ended, his eyes looking into mine with determination.

"It was," I pulled away, taking baby steps as I moved away-"You and I." I watched as a tear trickled down his cheek, his black eye-earning some sort of pity from my side, "No-no..we can fix this."

"We can't." I said, making sure I stay firm. Elijah didn't get to apologise. Once a cheater, always a cheater. I took a deep breath, wanting to be away from him. I hated the way he made me feel, that ounce of love inside of me made me vulnerable to him. And the anger, well-it made him vulnerable to me.

"I just want to know one thing," I opened my mouth, wanting to ask that one question that had been plaguing my mind since the beginning-, "How long?"

He look faltered as he turned his towards left, staring into thin space. And a pang hit my chest as realised I won't be happy with the answer-who am I kidding? I won't be happy either way-but surely, he couldn't be with her for so-

"Three months."

And the wall crumbled. I anticipated this-I should have, but it didn't make the impact any less. And as soon as he looked at me, trying to gauge my reaction, my hand moved forward automatically, hitting his cheek as I left a deep dark imprint there. The bastard deserved that. He didn't say a word, his face now turning towards the other side.

"Two months after your proposed to me." My voice was quivering, the tears leaving a faint taste of salt on my lips, "While-I was..trying to contact our relatives.."I wiped the fallen tears, some others falling soon after. I chuckled dryly, "You were with her. All the business deals-" I paused, "Was it always her?"

"El," He said. I remembered when I used to smile when I heard him say that but now, all I felt was repulsion, "Don't-don't call me that." I murmured as I looked away. Blinking my eyes, I finally registered the reality. A hurt look washed his face before he nodded lightly, "Why didn't you try to win me back?" I questioned, "Is this rel-"

"It wasn't you." He said instantly, "I ruined this, okay? I didn't know-know how to look into your eyes." He looked sincere but I wasn't about to fall for his charms. He knew how insecure I was becoming right now. I may be a cop but I am vulnerable at the moment. When someone cheats-I've always admired people standing up and facing things head on, full on thrashing the bastard-but when I myself stood in that position,

It isn't easy.

"Did you love her?"

"Never." He said almost instantly and god, did he look miserable. And ironically I was enjoying seeing him in misery, "I love you dammit!" He said, his hands flying-probably because he realised that the situation was way out of control. "Don't do this Elena, please." He closed his eyes, "I love you."

"I didn't do this Elijah." I said, my tears finally stopping.

"_You did." _

He cringed. Yeah, get a dose of reality. I don't know what came over me-maybe it was the fact that I finally knew that we are indeed parting ways or maybe it was the fact that my eyes had indeed dried up. Faint tear tracks were marring my face, I was pretty sure.

"I am sorry."

Sorry.

Huh, how people misuse this word, huh? You say a few hateful words, say sorry-and yeah, it is over and everything goes back to normal.

Lies.

Nothing can ever go back to normal. You can never turn away from a blunder. 'Sorry' was a mere word that the Britishers invented, which honestly has lost its meaning now. It was just mere word that was used to get over something, but this thing-this word-wasn't enough. And suddenly, anger bubbled up inside of me. Did he think it was that easy? To say sorry and expect me to forgive him? I've always admired him for his honour-but did his honour go down the drain when he met 'Katherine'. Was she really worth it? Was _I _really worth it?

There was a small part of me that was insecure-who wouldn't be? And it wasn't because of Katherine. God, that woman was a slut. It isn't physical beauty that always mattered-but it did raise some questions in my mind,

Did he really need to find solace somewhere else?

Was I not enough?

But the other part of me was angry. Angry at Elijah, angry at him for letting go of our relationship-of our friendship of years for a mere affair. He could have approached me, hell-he could have broken up with me. That would have hurt us. But he did.

All I saw was red. I knew I look pretty dangerous at the moment, but could you really blame me? I never believed this to be true, but now it was falling in love equals heartbreak. I needed to be strong. If I am suffering this bastard needed to suffer too. I might have not been here for a while-but I certainly didn't deserve this.

"Sorry?" I hissed, the anger bottled up for days finally unleashing, "You think one single word can save this so called relationship. I loved you, you know? No matter how tired I was-I used to smile because I thought I was going to go back and see your smile. But yeah, on that day-what do I see? You and Katherine in _our _bed. Did it feel good? Did it feel good when you saw that broken expression on my face? When you saw Klaus', Kol's -every single person's disappointed face?" I moved forward, "To see that I am now insecure about myself?" I chuckled dryly, "Sorry. I fixes everything right? You love me-it was mistake, I should take you back!" I flung my hands around trying to exaggerate, "Because that is so easy." I looked into his eyes,

"I hate you." I said-something that was screamed by every cell inside of my body and his eyes looked down. He was ashamed, "You ruined my concept about love, ya know?" I said, my voice breaking in places. I didn't expect myself to cry at the end of this grand speech, but here it was indeed happening, "You were going to marry _me." _I told him, "But I am glad you cheated." I forced him to look into my eyes,

"You prevented me from making a _mistake."_ I hissed, meaning every single word. _"_Thank you Elijah for stopping me before I committed this blunder called marriage. _Thank you for ruining this relationship."_

And it seemed time had stopped. Suddenly, the realization dawned on his face and I am pretty sure it did on my face too.

It was _over._

It finally was. After ten days of misery, it was over. The idea seemed good. I needed this closure, he needed this closure. We needed to part ways, forever. I know it wasn't really possible with two of my best friends married or engaged to his brothers but-

we were parting our ways _emotionally._

We were done for good.

And I felt light. I honestly wanted to laugh-it was going to be an emotionless one, I knew. Like the evil ones-but that was all I could muster, because his expression was hilarious. He caused this, didn't he? He didn't get to look broken.

"I need to do something," I mumbled, heading towards my bedroom. Entering the room- I moved towards my bed, picking up my former piece of jewellery. Holding the ring firmly in my index finger and my thumb. I nodded-sniffling lightly before heading outside. Curling my lips up sightly, I gave it back to Elijah, "Here." I stage whispered and he looked at it, his eyes wide as if knowing that this meant the ultimatum. We were done, for good.

His hands shook lightly as he reached for the ring. He stared at me as his faces finally lifted, "I am sorry Elena." He murmured, a set of twin tears rolled down his cheek, "You deserve someone better." He declared before leaning down and I noticed, my heart did beat as much as it did at his proximity. I huffed lightly, before stepping back-making sure to keep my gaze firm as I wiped what was left of my tears off my face. His forehead marred lines as he looked at me, undoubtedly hurt.

"I love you." He said and I nodded, not knowing what to say in return, "And I will wait for you." He started and I was confused, "I will be that better man Elena," He said, "I will be the man you deserve and I hope, someday-someday we find our way back to each other."

I kept my expression, suddenly at loss of words. Can we ever find our way back to each other? I don't know and all I knew is, it won't be anytime soon. I wasn't ready for anything. I couldn't trust him.

I looked away, my gaze fixed on the white marble floor-"I'll drop your stuff at Klaus and Caroline's." I said, my was almost sounded robotic.

Through the side windows of my eyes I saw him nodding. He fidgeted with the ring-his facial expression giving nothing about what he was feeling. In normal situations I would have tried to judge what his emotions were-but now, I have no right.

"Goodbye Elena."

I looked down-before looking up, only to find myself gazing at his retreating figure. He knew that wouldn't have said anything back. It would take a long while before we became-_I _became comfortable with his presence.

"Goodbye Elijah." My voice was a mere whisper. It was like I was telling myself, like getting in terms with reality.

He was out of my life-out a of my house. He was out of my _heart. _Well, mostly and ironically-

I felt lighter. The weight on my shoulders as if had vanished. I looked at my empty flat. The memories did reach my mind, flashing inside of it.

But it didn't hurt.

Not much anyway.

But then, why were tears running down my cheeks?

…

24 March 2014

Midway

9.52 pm

Damon's POV

_The noise was too loud._

_Way too loud. It made me cringe._

_Slamming the glass on the bar top, I managed to speak-my voice hoarse, "One more!" I yelled, my hand moving in the air, trying to catch the attention of the bartender. The lady rolled her eyes and gave me a seductive smile. I sighed deeply, ready to say a few rather distinct words-courtesy of the alcohol when my phone rang._

_Fumbling for the phone, I picked it up-"Hello?"_

"_Damon, where the hell are you?" My eyes pressed together, the voice making my head ache, "What the hell Stefan?"_

"_Are you at a bar?" He said, crap, he knew me so well. Knowing I had no other alternative-I just smirked, "Yes, I am."_

"_You are not supposed to be there! I am coming to pick you up. Tell me the name of the bar?" I could here him fumbling. "No need," I grumbled, pushing my hands against the bar, "I am coming. Damon the psychiatrist-" Gulping the last glass of beer, I mentally sneered at Stefan for trying to ruin such a what could be a perfect night. "Thanks for this bro."I chose to ignore the latter sentence._

_Stefan seemed to ignore me, "Tell me the name of the bar." He coaxed and I just neglected his words, "I'll be there soon." I said, finally hanging up._

_Dark._

_It was all dark._

_Before a sound resonated through out the thin air._

_A gun_

_Somebody was shot._

"_Dan no!"_

_A voice yells._

_My voice._

_Somebody chuckles and it's not me_

_A second later I see a figure all clad in black, the revolver in his hand._

"Damon!" A voice yells in my ear as I jerk up-finally getting a taste of reality as I realise I was in the police car. The officer-who I now knew as Matt, looked at me, "You ok?"

I took a deep breath which apparently required a lot of labour. My gray tshirt was wet because of the sweat as I looked around, finally getting in touch with the real world. My right hand headed towards my forehead trying to wipe the sweat off-before I realised that my hands were cuffed. Stupid, police procedures. Looking around-

I needed something.

By blue eyes wandered and I am pretty sure the cop thought I was bad-and disliked my company. Well, for starters I didn't like him too. Would have loved to tag along with that hot blonde who apparently back at the site of murder-investigating.

Two seconds later, I found it.

I snatched my phone out of Matt's hand before opening it-much to the chagrin of the cop. "Just one moment," I whispered, "Don't forget, I was the one who called you. " I moved my phone forward so he can see what I am doing is nothing fishy. Going through the last dialled numbers, I found Stefan's being the last two one.

The last one being when I called him-telling him about the latest scenario, where he screamed his head off-cursing me for not listening to him and for almost cursing me into oblivion. Stefan never cursed, but yeah-the situation did demand it. My life was officially screwed.

And before that.

_7.55 pm._

One phone call and one dream equals an innocent Damon apparently. The realisation dawn on me as I finally came in terms with reality...my dream..wasn't really a dream was it? Stefan called me in the dream-Stefan shouted at me for not listening to him. I was at the same bar, I remembered entering.

I suddenly breathe a sigh of relief, the thoughts making their way, I didn't murder Dan, did I?

The dream ran in my head repeatedly. Only the last flashes coming in my mind as realisation dawned on me,

"I didn't kill Dan."

But the question still was the same, if it wasn't me, who was it?

And how the hell did I become a part of it?

**That's it for today! Hope you guys liked it! Constructive criticism is appreciated, Flames are not. Thank you so much for the support! If you have any thoughts about the story, you can review me! Thank you so much xx**

**You read it? Now review it. **

**It's what motivates us.**

**P.S I know Elijah isn't really the cheating type, but honestly-apart from Damon and Stefan and Matt-I think Elijah was the only one left and besides, he's sorta vulnerable when it comes to Katherine.**

**P.P.S If couples aren't clear-Kennett and Klaroline :) **

**Until next time, **

**Anonymous :) xx**


End file.
